Teacher's Surprise
by Ayanna88
Summary: This is the sequal to Teachers Pet by IceQueenRia read it first. I hope you like this story. Read and Enjoy! Rated M for later chapters. Hermione and Severus have a surprise as a momento from the first time together! Slight slash involved.
1. The Attempts

Chapter 1

Hermione walked into the noisy crowd looking for Severus. As she looked around she spotted Harry and Draco kissing and groping each other like there was no one else in the room but them. She smiled and started over to them. They really loved each other and no one could debate that if they ever saw them. In the last 10 days, there had been people who didn't like the fact that they were together and told them so in not so pleasant ways, but they had gotten through each and every one with almost no conflict with each other. Hermione was really happy for them. She finally reached the kissing couple and tapped Harry on the shoulder and said,

"Hey, guys! Hello? I need to ask you a question."

Finally they pulled apart and looked at her. "Hello, Hermione. What did you say?" Harry asked looking dazed. Harry didn't notice that he had his hand down Draco's pants until Hermione cleared her throat and pointed. "Would you mind? Just until I leave?"

Harry looked down confused. Comprehension bloomed on his face and he moved his hand away from its original place and put it on Draco's shoulder instead. He then looked at Hermione and say,

"Oops, sorry about that. What did you need?"

"Have either of you seen Severus? I haven't seen him for over a week and I need to talk to him." Hermione quickly explained.

"The last time I saw him, he was over in that corner." Draco spoke up, and pointed to the corner behind Hermione. She turned around to glance at the corner just as the crowd parted enough for her to see Severus watching the dancing teens. She looked back at Harry and Draco.

"Thank you, guys. Just go back to what you were doing before I interrupted, but please remember that there are other people in the same room as you." Hermione said with a smile and a wave. She turned toward the occupied corner and started walking. When she was through the crowd and almost to him, he spotted her and his lips relaxed slightly and the corners went slightly up. When she reached him she said,

"Hey. What have you been up to that has kept you so busy lately? It's been 10 days since we…" Hermione blushed, "You know. Have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

Severus smirked, "You can't even say it, can you? And I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been busy with school stuff. Don't worry you didn't do anything wrong, I promise." He looked around and when he saw no one was watching them, he bent down and kissed her.

"You don't have to worry about any finding out about us, considering Draco already told everyone about us the day after we… did… that. And Dumbledore also knows, so we won't get into any trouble." Hermione said, looking at him with a small smile.

"I know that. My godson should learn to keep his mouth shut. And I am just a private person; I don't like people watching me." Snape said. "Oh, and I need to talk to you about something. I…" But before he could finish, there was a loud shout in the middle of the crowd. "I'm sorry, I have to break up this fight, but we will talk later, ok?" He leaned down and kissed her quickly before walking over to the fighting pair. Hermione turned, and walked out the door. She still had homework to finish.

Two weeks went by before they could talk. Hermione had gotten impatient to talk to him and find out what he needed to talk about, so she decided to go to his office after dinner and classes. As she walked down the hall to his office she pondered again what he could need to tell her. So far she hadn't come up with anything plausible. She reached the door and knocked. She heard his sexy deep voice yell out "Come in". She opened the door and walked in. When he saw who it was he put down his quill and stood up. Moving around the desk he met her half way and took her into his arms. Before she could speak, his lips covered hers in a gentle but passionate kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever but really only lasted a few seconds.

"I missed you so much. What brings you down here? Is something wrong?" He asked looking at her intently.

"No, nothings wrong. I just thought that since we couldn't seem to get any time to talk, I would come down here and you could tell me what you were trying to tell me at the New Years Party. You said that we had to talk about something. So what is it?" Hermione said looking at him expectantly.

"Well, let's go sit down." He led her to a door behind his desk and, opening it, led her to the next room, which happened to be his personal study. He led her to the couch in front of the fire place. She sat down, but he remained standing. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Ummm… No thank you." Hermione answered after a few seconds of thought. Snape nodded and went to get a drink for himself. He came back with a glass of what Hermione could only guess to be firewhiskey.

"Ok, What did you want to talk about? I have been wondering for the last few weeks and I can't figure out anything that you could possibly want to tell me. I mean, unless you don't want me anymore. That would be very bad and I don't know what I would do. I mean, we have been together for a while now. I know, not together as in a relationship, but I was with you the whole time I was Katrina and before we did anything we slept together and your nightmares seemed to go away and that was good. I don't know what I would do if I lost you as well. Now that Ron is gone I need the most support that I can get. I…" Hermione was rambling and she knew it, but she was really worried now. Forunately, Snape interrupted her before she could say something she didn't really want to.

"Hermione, don't worry. It's nothing to do with us being together. But I do have some possible news about our night together. I believe that…" Snape tried to tell her, but was interrupted by Dumbledore coming through the fireplace.

"I'm sorry Severus. I didn't want to interrupt you when you have no classes but this is an emergency." Dumbledore shrugged at Snapes glare. He turned to Hermione. "Good Evening, Mrs. Granger. I hope you are doing ok."

Hermione looked at the Headmaster in a daze for a moment, but when she registered what he had said she wondered. "Why wouldn't I be ok? School is going great if that is what you meant. No hospital visits." Hermione shrugged. "How are you, Headmaster?"

"Very good, indeed. Thank you. Have a good night." Dumbledore said and then looked to see if Snape was ready to leave. He turned and disappeared into the fire. Severus looked at Hermione and said "Good night, Hermione. We will have to talk later." He quickly gave her a kiss and left via the fireplace.

Hermione stared at the fire for a few minutes, and then she shrugged and walked out of his rooms and into the hallway. As she walked toward her dorm she pondered what she had learned tonight. As soon as she reached her room, she undressed and got into bed and fell fast asleep.

A week went by. Hermione wasn't sure when Severus would be finishing the talk that they had started in his study. She was hoping it would be soon. She had started to feel ill a few days ago and she figured it was stress from her worry about what he wanted to tell her. January was almost over and NEWTs were coming up quickly. She was currently studying in the Library. She had finished her homework for all her classes 2 hours ago. It was a Friday after dinner. She had skipped dinner again for the 5th or 6th day in a row. She was working on studying her Arithancy, when a shadow moved over her work. When she looked up she saw that it was Severus.

"Oh. Hello. What have you been up to? Besides teaching, of course." Hermione said smiling at him as he sat down in the chair on her right.

"Oh, nothing much. I have been trying to find a chance to talk to you about something. We keep getting interrupted. This is really important." Severus said.

"Ok, well. We are alone and together now. What did you want to…" Hermione started, but was interrupted by Harry and Draco coming into the library and waving to her.

"Hermione, you have been studying for too long. You need to come with us and have some fun now." Harry said, skipping up to her and grabbing her hand.

"Hey, wait. Severus is trying to talk to me." Hermione tried to pull her hand from Harry's grip.

"He can talk to you later. You have to come now." Harry insisted pulling her to her feet. As soon as he let her go, Hermione swayed. She grabbed the table and tried to steady herself.

"Hermione!" Severus stood quickly and held out his hands in an attempt to help her.

"I'm fine. I just got dizzy. I'll be ok in a minute. This has happened for a few days now. It's nothing to worry about." Hermione said still holding onto the table. To prove her point, she let go of the table. Apparently, she wasn't feeling better before she let go and she swayed and passed out. Severus quickly caught her before she hit the floor.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital wing." Severus told Harry and Draco before walking out of the library toward the hospital wing.

When Severus made it to the Hospital Wing, he walked up to the first empty bed he saw and set Hermione down on it. He made sure that she was comfortable, then walked to the nurses' office and knocked. When the nurse came out Severus said,

"Miss. Granger passed out in the library." He said simply, walking her over to the bed Hermione was occupying.

Madame Pomfry waved her wand over her new patient saying a few spells. "She doesn't seem to be eating lately. She hasn't eaten anything within the last few hours so I am assuming she skipped dinner. Do you know if she has been feeling ill or dizzy lately?" She asked not looking at Snape.

"Before she passed out she said that she had been getting dizzy the last few days. I haven't noticed her being at dinner when I am there for the last 5 days." He answered thoughtfully.

Now the nurse looked up at him curiously. "You seem to be paying a lot of attention to this one student. Is there something going on with you two?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh. So you haven't heard any of what everyone is saying? Well, Yes we have been kind of dating for a little while. I'm surprised that you didn't hear what my godson said about us." He answered.

"Oh, yeah I heard it but I didn't think it was true. Does Dumbledore know?" She asked.

"Why are you asking me these questions now? Aren't you supposed to be finding out what is wrong with her? And yes he knows. Now please tell me what is wrong." He demanded.

"Well, now that I know that she has been in a relationship and has probably had sex, I think I know what is going on with her." She said and turned back to her patient. She pointed her wand toward Hermione's stomach and mumbled something. A purple bubble appeared above Hermione. Something moved inside the bubble. "Just as I thought. Miss. Granger is pregnant." The nurse said. She never turned toward Snape or see him grip the chair closest to him. "She'll be ok. She just needs some rest and some food. I'm surprised she hasn't passed out before now." At this she turned around and spotted Snapes reaction. She hurried over to him and told him to sit down. "I don't want another fainting patient."

"I'm not going to pass out. I was just… Never mind." He finished, straightening his figure. "So she will be ok when she wakes up?"

"Perfectly fine once she has eaten. I will call you when she wakes up if you would like me to."

"No, I will stay here with her until she wakes up if that is ok with you." Snape said surprising Madame Pomfry.

"Ok, but don't disturb her. I want her to wake up on her own."

Severus nodded once then walked over to the chair next to her bed and sat down. As soon as the nurse left the room he picked up her hand.

"Hermione, you scared me. I was worried that something bad had happened to you. I love you and I will love our child so much. I never thought that I would ever be happy to hear that I was to become a father, but now that I know I will be I am hoping you will be happy about it as well." He said then kissed her hand and sat back in his chair to wait for her to awaken to tell her the news.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter and the story. It is hard to live up to the original, but I am going to try my hardest.

Please Read and Review! Thank you!


	2. Discoveries

Chapter 2

Sun filtering in through the low windows woke Hermione. She didn't want to wake up. It was nice and cozy where she was, but she could tell that something wasn't right. Someone was holding her hand and mumbling something. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying but she could tell it was a male speaker. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt heavy. After a few seconds of trying she was finally able to open them. As she opened them she saw Severus. He was in the chair beside her bed, one hand holding hers. His other hand had his head in it and he was still mumbling something she couldn't quite catch. She flexed her fingers in his hand and he looked up and saw her eyes open.

"You're awake. How do you feel? Do you need me to get Poppy?" He said in a rush sitting up and leaning closer to her.

"No. Calm down, I feel fine now. What happened exactly? I remember getting... dizzy… and then… everything… went black." Hermione said glancing away for a moment while remembering but looked at him again to await his answer.

"Well, what happened is you passed out in the library. I carried you here and Poppy tested for the problem. She found what was wrong. I have suspected this might happen for a while now and I was trying to tell you but every time I tried someone interrupted me." He responded.

"What did she find?" Hermione asked trying to sit up. Severus reached out and helped her. He pushed her pillows behind her to support her with his free hand. He sat back and answered her question.

"Well, you are pregnant. We forgot the contraceptive spell when we had sex. She said that when you woke up she would talk to us about your due date, necessary appointments, and things that we need to know." He watched her reacting while he told her this. Her face went through a myriad of emotions. Surprise, Fear, Excitement, and it stopped on confusion.

"I'm Pregnant?" She looked down at her stomach and touched it with the hand he wasn't holding. "I don't really know how to feel about this… How do you feel about this?" She looked up at him and waited.

It took him a moment to answer properly. After thinking about how to work his response, he said, "I never thought that I would have kids, but now that I am going to be a father… I'm excited. I hope you are too. I know that you are young and that you will want to finish school and I will help you all that I can if that is your wish, but it is up to you." He looked at her to wait for her decision hoping that she would let him help.

She sat there for moment and thought it all over. He was right on a few aspects. She did want to graduate and she was young. She wasn't really sure if she could be pregnant and work on graduating at the same time. But she would never terminate a child's life not even when it was inconvenient for her. She knew that as soon as she saw her... no… their baby, she would love him or her like no one else. She looked up at Severus and assessed him for a moment as well. He said that he wanted the child and she could see that he was thinking about it a lot. He really did want their child but she could tell that he didn't know if he would do very well at helping her with him or her. She knew that under all of his walls and acting, he was really a softy. She had found that out when she had been stuck as Katrina. She had seen his tender side a few times like when he had admitted to her that he had been out searching for her. She knew without a doubt that he would love any child of his own. "I thought you hated kids. You were always complaining about Harry, me, and… Ron before we fell in love." Hermione inquired pausing before saying Ron's name. It was still hard to say his name without bursting into tears. She missed him and her grandfather so much.

"No child of mine will do anything that you three did. You three were nightmares, getting into trouble at every turn. No. My children will be better then that." He said, shaking his head.

"Hey, remember. They will be half mine, too. They could be 'know-it-alls' like me. They could be… dare I say it? Gryffindors." She said trying to get him to admit that this fact was true. She knew she would love to taunt him about this fact until they found out for real. She already knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"Absolutely not! They will be Slytherins. There will be no debate on that." He insisted, shaking his head.

"Fortunately for them, you don't get to choose. The Sorting Hat does." Hermione laughed. Severus looked at her and the corners of his mouth lifted in a small grin. He loved her laugh. He would never admit it out loud, but he did admit it to himself.

"Does this mean you want to keep the baby?" He asked after she stopped laughing.

"Yes, I want to keep this baby." She paused for a moment and looked down at her hand on her flat stomach. She smiled and continued, "I would never kill a child." She looked back up at him, "Could you get Madame Pomfry in here now so that she can fill me in on everything, please? I mean fill us in." She corrected herself. Severus nodded and stood up. He walked over to the nurse's office door and knocked. A few seconds later the nurse opened the door and stepped out.

"Can I assume that she is awake and knows about the baby?" Severus nodded and started back to Hermione's bed with the nurse following. When they reached it, Severus sat in the same chair as before and Poppy conjured a chair for herself. She sat down as she began explaining. "So I need to ask a few questions first. Have you been experiencing any morning sickness?"

"No. Just dizziness, but that could be caused by my not eating as regularly as I should have. I had never passed out until a few hours ago. I have been feeling... off... lately. I don't know how to describe it." Hermione answered thoughtfully.

Poppy nodded. "Ok, that's good. You should really eat more regularly. Also, Your body was trying to tell you that you were pregnant, and that's why you felt different." Hermione nodded. "It's good that you haven't gotten morning sickness yet, but you still might so if you do, please come to me and I will give you a potion to relieve it. You won't be able to take it everyday because it isn't good for the baby in large quantities. You can take it 3 times a week at most. Some people never get morning sickness so you might never have to go through it." Poppy explained. "I have a question before you start explaining. Can we still have sex without hurting the baby?" Severus asked to the embarrassment of Hermione. Poppy smiled at her in reassurance. "Yes, it is fine until further into the pregnancy. I will tell when you have to stop later on in the pregnancy." Poppy continued to fill them both in on things that could happen during her pregnancy. After all questions had been answered, she stood up and started to turn toward her office. She stopped and turned back towards them "Oh, and a few more things. Your due date is September 17th. I want you in here for an appointment once a month until the last 2 months. At that time it will be every 2 weeks. If you make it to full term, the last 2 weeks will be 3 times a week. You are free to go. Please get something to eat and remember to eat regularly from now on. And if either of you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask." With this she turned around and walked back to her office closing the door behind her.

"Let's go get you something to eat from the kitchens. If I have to I will come get you for every meal, so that I know that you eat. I know you get obsessive studying but you need to slow down now for the baby. We need to talk about what our plan will be when you get further into the pregnancy." Severus said, helping her stand up from the bed.

"I know. Why don't we talk about things on the way to the kitchens? And while I eat. I know that after I have the baby, I will have to take sometime off school. I want to continue to attend classes for as long as I possibly can." They headed out of the Hospital Wing and headed to the kitchens while she continued to talk. "When I can't go to classes anymore I will need someone to bring me my homework and return it to the teachers."

"Don't worry about that or anything to do with school. We can talk to Albus to arrange things so that you can do your work and still not be too stressed." Severus said as they finally made it to the kitchen portrait. Hermione reached up and tickled the pear. When it turned into a door knob she turned it and walked through the doorway.

As soon as she stepped through, she was attacked by a flying blur which attached it's self to her legs. After a moment, Hermione realized the blur was Dobby.

"Hello, Dobby. Please let go of my legs before I fall over." Hermione said laughing. She had her arms out to keep her self balanced. Dobby let her go and backed up. He was beaming at her.

"Dobby is sorry. Dobby is just wanting to tell Harry Potter's friend congratulations on baby." Dobby said still beaming at her and jumping up and down with apparent excitement.

Hermione looked at Severus who looked a little shocked himself. She looked back at Dobby, "Dobby, how did you know I was pregnant? We haven't told anyone yet. I just found out myself."

"Oh, House-elves just know. We can just tell, miss." Dobby nodded his head so hard that his ears flopped a few times. "What can Dobby get for miss and professor?" He asked and waited patiently.

Hermione thought for a moment and then said, "A few BLT sandwiches and an orange juice please."

"Nothing for me." Severus said.

Dobby nodded and ran to finish the requested task. Severus took her arm and led her over to a table that had appeared when they entered. He held her chair out for her. After she had sat down, he sat in the chair to her right.

"That's not a very good breakfast, you know." He said looking at her disapprovingly.

"I know, but that is want I was craving. Ok, anyway, we need to go to Professor Dumbledore and let him know what we need. What about our living apart? I mean, I like my rooms, but what happens when it is closer to time for me to deliver? I don't want to be dependent on Draco in case I go into labor early or while in my rooms." She told him. Dobby came up and handed her a plate of 6 BLT sandwiches and her orange juice. "Wow, Dobby! I can't eat all of this by my self."

"You is needing to eat more now. For the baby." Dobby stated matter of factly. Then he turned and went back to helping the other elves with the up coming breakfast. Severus looked after the elf and then looked at Hermione with his eyebrows raised.

"He's right, you know. You should eat as much of that as you can, because of the baby and the dinners that you have missed." Severus said. Hermione picked up a sandwich and took a bite. After she was done chewing, she said. "I know. I promise that I won't skip anymore meals."

As she ate, they talked about school and homework. After she was done with 4 of the 6 sandwiches, she suggested they go talk to Dumbledore. They left the kitchens and walked until they came to the gargoyle statue. Severus said the password ("Bloodpops" He grimaced) and stepped onto the revolving stairs with her. Soon they came to the office door and Hermione knocked.

"Enter." They heard the voice inside call. Severus opened the door and walked inside behind Hermione. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with his hands steepled. He watched them come into the office with a small smile. "Please, sit down and tell me what you need." He waved his hand at the two chairs in front of his desk. The couple looked at each other and then walked to the chairs and sat down.

"Well, Professor. I… We have some news that we need to talk to you about." Hermione took a breath. "I'm pregnant and Severus is obviously the father. We figured you needed to know and we needed to ask you to help us solve a few problems." Hermione finished. Dumbledore looked at them with the knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Congratulations. I hope you are both happy about this baby." He waited for them both to nod. "Good. Now what are your problems so that I may solve them?"

Hermione looked at Severus with a question in her eyes. He nodded and looked at Dumbledore. "We were wondering about when she's further into the pregnancy. Her quarters are far enough away from any normally populated area. What if she goes into labor early or something goes wrong? We don't want to put Draco in the position of having to help her with every problem that crops up, if any. I want be there to help her. Is there anyway we could live together in my chambers or another chamber close to mine?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore looked at each of them in turn. "I really don't know if I can help you, but I will look into it. Are there any other concerns?" He asked.

Hermione answered this time. "Well, what about my classes when I am further along? I want to finish my schooling but I don't know if I will be able to with a big belly, plus the fatigue. I just need a way to be able to get my homework and have it returned to the teacher. And have notes on each class."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and smiled at her. "Your friends will be able to get your homework to you and return it to the appropriate teachers." He got up and walked to a cabinet behind him. Opening it he pulled out a red muggle notebook. Walking back towards the two, he handed the book to Hermione. "This notebook will record notes to all of your classes as soon as you write your name on the front. I don't want you to use this until you are 8 months along, understood?" Hermione looked confused but nodded, looking at the book for a moment. Hermione looked up from the book and smiled. "Thank you, sir. I believe that is all of our questions for now. If we have anymore we will come to you."

"Before you leave would either of you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked holding out the bowl of candy. They both shook their heads and stood from the chairs. Severus reached the door first and opened it for Hermione to walk out of the office first. He followed her and closed the door behind him before following her down the stairs and into the hall again.

A/N: I know this isn't a cliffy but I just couldn't think of anything else to write for this chapter without it being too long. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry that I didn't update for this long but I promise that you won't have to wait this long for the next chapter.

Please Review!


	3. Planning

Chapter 3

As they walked down the quiet hallway, they were silent for a few minutes. The hall was empty except for them and the portraits because it was still early. The students and teachers were probably still asleep. Hermione didn't know what time it was exactly and she really wasn't looking to find out any time soon. She knew that they still needed to talk about a few things and she was at that moment searching for a question that needed answered. Finally she found one.

"What about my friends? Should I tell them now or wait until later? What about my other teachers?" She asked the questions in quick succession, she stopped walking on the second question and her arms flailing at the last question.

"Calm down! It is up to you to decide when to tell your friends. I am fine with what ever you choose. And if it will make you feel better I will inform the staff of your pregnancy. In fact, I would prefer to tell them about the baby myself." Severus said.

"Ok, that's one thing taken care of. You know, I know what I am going to do. After dinner today I am going to have my friends come to the head dormitories and tell them then. I hope they are willing to help me with school later on. I really don't know how I am going to avoid their questions until them though. I could… umm… Eat in the Head Dorms." She thought out loud. "And if they try to ask me during classes I will just have to tell them that I am taking notes and that I don't want to get into trouble." She looked up at him and smiled. They started walking again.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they will be happy to help however they can. I know how annoying your friends can be, but I also know that they are very protective of you. I will tell the other teachers later this morning, hopefully before breakfast. But there is one thing that you probably haven't thought of yet that I am a little worried about. When are we going to tell your parents?" He was finally able to get the question out that he had been worrying about for almost the whole time he had known that she was pregnant.

Hermione stopped abruptly. "OH NO!" She turned toward him and stared at him in horror and silence.

Severus stopped and stood next to her. "Don't worry. They already know about us. We don't have to tell them everything at one time now." He said trying to calm her down. And really he was trying to keep himself calm at the same time. He didn't want her dad to go mental on him again.

Hermione stood there for a few seconds more before smiling and nodding. "You're right. They already know about us loving each other. Unfortunately, they don't know that we are together or that we made love. You know how my dad reacted when he caught us kissing. Do you really want that to happen again? I hated having to listen to all that noise and wondering if he was throwing things at you or if you were hurt." She confessed. Severus reached forward and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her on the forehead before answering.

"Of course I remember what happened that time, but this time he knows that there was a likelihood that we would be together. I'm sure that he will still say that we should have been more careful but I don't think he will have as much of a reaction as the first kiss. At least, I REALLY hope not." Severus said, grimacing. Hermione laughed at him.

"You and me both." Hermione laughed. "I wonder how mum will take this?" As they continued to walk down the hall, they noticed a few students starting to walk toward the great hall for breakfast. Hermione reached out and grabbed Severus's hand. He looked down at their twined hands and then up at her in question.

"I want them to know that I really am with you and that I am in love with you. I know you don't want anyone else to see us being affectionate, but I want them to know that I am not ashamed of you. And when the time comes I want them to know that this baby is yours. Ours." She said and after he nodded, they continued their walk to the Head's dorm.

They finally made it and they stopped in front of the portrait. Hermione turned toward him and stood on her toes to kiss him. The kiss was meant to be just a 'good bye for now' kiss but as soon as their lips made contact, they both wanted more. They moved their bodies even closer and wrapped their arms around the other. Hermione's right hand went to his hair to curl her fingers into the soft strands, while her other hand rested on his chest right over his heart, her fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt. Both of Severus's hands went to her hair and held on to the strands, gently caressing them. Their kiss grew passionate, tongues caressing. Breathing became difficult, but they didn't want to stop the pleasure that seemed to be building within each of them. They were both oblivious to their surroundings and didn't see the portrait open.

"Oh My God! Must you two do that here?" a voice invaded their oblivion. They reluctantly broke apart and looked towards the voice.

A/N: I decided this to leave this chapter here. I know it is kinda short and I apologized for that but I have been so busy. I traveled to Texas to audition for America's Got Talent and if I get a slot in the tv show, I won't be able to update as often as I would like to but I will try my hardest. I am getting ready to move again. TOO MUCH STUFF! LOL. Well, I hope you like this chapter.

Anyone know who came out of the head's dorm? I bet you can't guess. It's not anyone that is expected. Any way, I will update again as soon as I can.

Read and Review, Please!


	4. Thoughts

A/ N: I am so sorry for not updating in a while, I was hoping to get a chapter up every month this year but life caught up with me and I had to move twice in the last month and my computer's hard drive blew. I just recently got a new hard drive. I will try to get a few chapters up in a row. Thank you for waiting and being patient. Also to those who recently favorited me and my story, I thank you! Soooo much!

Chapter 4

Neville stood with a small grin on his face in front of the Head Dorm Portrait. He had quite obviously just came out of the dorms, but what Hermione couldn't figure out was why he had been in there. Severus let her go and tried to step away from her, but she still had a good grip on his shirt.

"Neville. What are you doing here? Were you looking for me?" Hermione asked without letting go of Severus's shirt. She knew she still had a hold of it but she didn't want to let him go at the moment.

Neville shook his head. "I was looking for Harry, and I figured that lately he has been attached at the hip with Draco, and when Draco isn't on duty he's here so I figured Harry would be here. I was correct, but unfortunately I keep walking in on people making out. Or in your case, walking out on it. If you guys are trying to keep your relationship a secret this really isn't the way to do that." Neville finished, with a shrug.

"Mr. Longbottom, do you really think I didn't know that? Plus, Hermione is the smartest witch of her age, so are you saying neither of us would know how to keep something secret?" Severus asked in his silky smooth but dangerous voice.

Neville suddenly seemed to realize who he was talking to and shook his head vigorously. "N-No, S-Sir. I'm sorry, Sir. That wasn't what I meant at all, I was just... I was just surprised to find you two out here like this."

Hermione finally let go of Severus's shirt and faced Neville. "Don't worry about it, Neville. I know you didn't mean anything by the comment. What did you need?" She moved forward towards him before asking the question.

"Never mind. I can tell you later. See you at breakfast." Neville rushed to say this and ran toward the great hall. Hermione wasn't even sure he realized how early it was. Breakfast would of course be served already but classes wouldn't be starting for another 3 hours. She had never seen any of the boys get up this early. She turned towards Severus and smiled.

"Well, I guess I need to go shower and change for breakfast. I know I just ate but I'm hungry again. I hope I don't get too fat during this Pregnancy." the last she said more to herself but he had to say something.

"You won't be fat. Being fat and being pregnant are two different things. Never think that you are ever fat or unattractive to me. I have seen others dealing with pregnant wives and girlfriends and I just want to make sure you understand this now rather than later." He looked at her for a moment before looking away and sighing. "Don't get used to me sounding like this. I won't be this sappy through out this whole 9 months thing."

Hermione was smiling when he looked back at her. " I know not to expect it and I also know that those two things are not the same thing. I will try to keep my emotions in check and not burden you with them. Now, I have to go. I will see you in a few hours." She waved and turned to enter the dorm portrait. Saying the password she walked in and froze. For a moment she didn't register what she was seeing, but after the portrait had closed behind her and been so for a few seconds, her brain caught up with her eyes.

Draco and Harry were on the couch kissing like there was no tomorrow. Draco's hands seem to have disappeared and so had his and Harry's shirts. One of Harry's hands was buried in Draco's hair, while the other disappeared down the front of Draco's jeans. Hermione suspected that Draco's hands were in the same general place as Harry's missing hand. She finally came out of her stupor and turned away from them, quite reluctantly, to her surprise. She cleared her throat softly at first. When they didn't seem to notice, which she noted by glancing over her shoulder, she did it again, but this time louder. This time they seemed to realize they weren't alone. Harry glanced at the door and froze. "Hermione" he said, in a husky, deep voice. Mostly his voice portrayed surprise, but it also portrayed annoyance.

"Harry, Draco. You, of course, realize that this is the common room and I do use it as well. If you wanted to do that you could go up to Draco's room and not be disturbed as often as you have been down here. I just thought I would point that out. May I turn around now? Are you decent again?", She heard rustling and assumed correctly that they were redressing. As soon as she heard Harry say, "You can turn around now." She did so, and grinned at her friends. They both looked so disappointed that she wanted to laugh.

"I'm sorry that I didn't stay in the infirmary longer but I had to eat and get changed for classes..." She was interrupted before she could go on.

Harry rushed over to her, not having sat back down on the couch after dressing like draco had. "I'm so sorry! I totally forgot about you passing out in the library. What happened? Why did you pass out? Are you okay? Did Pomfrey tell you what was wrong?..." Harry attempted to go on with his questions without letting her answer but Draco, standing up, came up and place his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry I am just fine. I will explain everything tonight after dinner. Make sure you tell Neville and Ginny to come here after dinner. I have some important news. Oh, and Luna, too." With that she walked to the door to her room and walked in closing it behind her. She leaned on it for a few minutes to breathe. She was so nervous about what they would all say when they found out about the baby. She knew Luna would be okay, even happy about it, but she really wasn't sure about the rest of them. Slowly she looked around her room and spotted her clock on her night stand. 5:45 am. She realized that she didn't need to get ready yet because classes started at 8, but she did anyway. She headed over to her dresser and, with clothes in hand, went to take a quick shower. After she was done, she walked to her bed and decided to get a little more sleep.

When she woke up again, it was 7:30. She walked to the door and slowly opened it, hoping that the boys had taken her advice to at least move to Draco's room. As she scanned the common room, she released a breath of relief. Neither of the boys were present in the big room. She opened the door fully and, walking out, headed to the portrait. As she walked towards her first class, she started to think about how she was going to tell her friends that she was having Severus's baby. She was so happy that all of them knew that she was romantically involved with him already so that was one step down, but how was she going to tell them this? She knew it would be hard for them to take, or at least she thought it would be. Harry would be happy for her, Neville, too. What about Luna? Draco? She shrugged as she reached her classroom. 'I guess I will find out tonight.' She thought as she walked through the doorway.


	5. True Love Shows Through

Chapter 5

Hermione's day went by fairly quickly with minimal prodding as to what had happened to her. Every time someone asked she would just smile at the person asking and tell them that they would find out after dinner tonight. Draco was the most persistent of them all which didn't surprise her in the least. At almost every turn he would be there asking and asking the same questions. It was actually getting on her nerves so much that the last time he asked, which was at lunch, she told him that if he didn't stop asking he could just forget about knowing anything. As expected he immediately stopped and she spent the rest of the day pondering how she would word it at the end of the day. After her last class, she was walking toward the Great Hall when she remembered that Neville had wanted to talk to Harry and her earlier that day. She walked in the doors and headed straight towards where Neville was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Neville. What did you want to talk to Harry and me about this morning? You were up pretty early so it has to have been really important." She said, sitting down on his right side. Neville looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you two. I know you guys don't get a lot of time to be alone, but I wanted to tell you who I saw last night. I know it seems unlikely but I saw..." Neville was interrupted by Harry and Draco arriving at the table quite noisily. They were talking loudly and laughing. Hermione looked away from Neville and watched them for a moment. They looked so happy. The way they looked at each other let everyone know that they were truly in love. Hermione was jealous of their love. They could show it to everyone and not be punished for it. She thought of the time she was Katrina. She remembered how at first she hated being taken care of my Severus. She had never been sure of how he would react when he found out that the cat he was taking care of and loving and talking to, was the 'Know-it-all' that he loathed at school. She would never have predicted that he would try to choke her. She was his student. And then they had fallen in love. She admitted it freely and willingly, but it had taken him quite a while to tell her his feelings. She would never tell him this but she really loved it when he wrote his feelings out in the air. It was cute and adorable that he would be shy enough to do so.

Hermione felt a nudge at her shoulder. She looked away from Severus, whom she had been staring at this whole time, to look at Harry, who had poked her and who had been trying to get her attention for the last 5 minutes.

"Sorry, Harry. I was just thinking about a few things. What did you want?" She asked, then smiled and started to pile food on her plate. Dinner had shown up in dishes of pot roast and potatoes. There were dishes with carrots and fruits. She reached for everything one at a time and piled it all on her plate all together. On top she put ice cream and cherries and Chocolate syrup. Lifting her spoon she took a bite and turned to Harry to listen to what he needed. When she saw Harry and the rest of her friends staring at her, she asked, "What?" She continued to eat, as they all looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Hermione, that looks so disgusting." Dean said from the other side of Neville. "Are you okay?"

She had just eaten a big spoonful of the mixture, so she couldn't answer right away, but as soon as she could she did so.

"No. This is really good. I've always been weird with how and what I eat together. Sorry if it doesn't agree with your tastes but I am going to eat it this way." Saying so, she continued to eat. Harry looked at her for a moment and then over to the others who were watching Hermione eat her concoction. Shrugging, he looked back at Hermione and tried to remember what he had wanted to ask her just a little while ago. As soon as he remembered, he looked questioningly at her.

"What time did you want to meet in the head quarters?" he asked.

"At seven I am going to leave here and go to the head dorm. Give me a few minutes to prepare and for someone else to arrive. Then everyone that I mentioned needs to be there as soon as possible." Waving her wand she found that it was 5 til seven. Quickly, she finished her plate and drank the rest of her pumpkin juice. "See you all there." Glancing at the teachers table, she nodded subtly at Severus to indicate that she was going to the dorm to wait for him.

Severus saw Hermione's nod and knew without a doubt what she was trying to say. He really didn't know how or when he had started learning what she was saying without her saying so, but in this case he was glad for it. He finished the last bite of potato on his plate and stood up. Walking to the teacher's door he went through it and headed straight towards Hermione's rooms. He really didn't know how to feel at this point about telling her friends about the baby. He remembered the other teacher's reactions to the news when he had told them earlier that day, just before classes started.

_**Flashback**_

_He had asked Dumbledore to hold a conference and not ask questions until he was done explaining what was happening. Dumbledore agreed with that annoying twinkle in his eye. He had always hated the damn twinkle so much, even as a student. He walked out of the Headmasters office and towards the meeting room. 'How am I going to word this? I really don't know how we would have told her parents about us if they hadn't found out the way that they did. I hope Minerva doesn't go all lioness on me for getting her best student pregnant. That woman needs to take a chill potion. Anyway, What am I going to tell them?' He was thinking this all the way down to the meeting room._

_By the time he got there a few of the teachers had already made it. Minerva, Flitwick, and, surprisingly to him, Trelawney had also made it so far. He just had to wait for the other nine teachers to make it. He sat down and waited with the others. After a few minutes eight teachers appeared in the doorway. Hagrid sat down next to Minerva and immediately asked her why they were called there? Minerva just shook her head and shrugged. Bins just hovered in the corner, while Sinistra sat in the chair opposite Severus. Just as Albus enter the room the rest of the teachers took their seats. Albus walked over to the seat on Severus's right and sat down._

"_Albus, why were we called to this meeting just before classes? I still have a few things to do before class starts." Minerva inquired._

_Albus shook his head. "I called this meeting, but I was not the one to request it. Severus was." Everyone's eyes moved to look at Severus._

_He stood up and cleared his throat, which was now starting to feel dry and tight._

"_Well, I have some news you are all going to want to know. As some of you already know, I have been seeing Hermione Granger for the last little while. What I hope you don't already know is that we have slept together once. I was not in my right mind at the time, and I forgot something very important." He stopped for a moment to give them time to process this information. As soon as he saw Minerva's face grow alarmed he continued. "Hermione passed out in the Library yesterday after dinner. I was fortunately there to brake her fall and I took her to the hospital wing to get checked out. This morning we discovered that she is indeed Pregnant." He stops again, because Minerva begins stuttering._

"_WHY? WHAT? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HAVING A RELATIONSHIP WITH A STUDENT?" Minerva shouted, standing up and flailing her arms around._

"_A student/ Professor relationship isn't against the rules as long as the student is of age and both parties are consenting." Dumbledore said, seemingly to try and calm her down. Minerva shot him a glare and started to pace._

"_I know that, Albus, but that doesn't explain why Severus is having a relationship with a student that he has hated the whole time she has been in school. I mean, what changed?" She continued to pace._

_Severus looked away from all of the questioning eyes to think about how to answer this question. Looking back at Minerva a few seconds later, he answered honestly._

"_I fell in love with her. That's all there is to it. At first, when she said that she loved me... I couldn't say it back. When I finally tried to tell her, I didn't say it... I wrote it out. She got mad at me. Eventually, I realized why and I finally said it to her." The whole time he said this, unbeknownst to him, his eyes were filled with the love he felt for Hermione. Minerva had stopped at the beginning of his speech and saw this look. She smiled and sat down. "Okay" She said and nodded. Severus was surprised that she would give up so easily, but he was thankful for it anyway._

_Nodding he continued his explanation, "We both thought you should know about it before she started showing. This way you know when she can't participate in something in your classes. She wishes to keep studying until she can 't climb stairs as fast or as often as she is now and after that happens she is going to ask her friends to bring her homework to her. She really wants to finish school and keep the baby as well. Are there any questions?" He scanned the room and not seeing anyone with a question, he nodded, "Okay, this meeting is over. Thank you all for understanding." He walked to the door and left to get ready for his first class._

_**End of Flashback**_

Finally he reached the Head's dorm. Knocking, he hoped no one was there except Hermione yet. He wanted to talk to her about the teacher's meeting. The portrait swung open to reveal Hermione, who beckoned him inside. Stepping inside, he walked to the couch and sat down just as the portrait slammed closed behind him.

A/N: I know I'm being mean with this closing to the chapter but I needed to find somewhere to end it. Please don't hurt me. (:

I told you it wouldn't be very long for another chapter. I hope you like this one.

Please Review! I go crazy when you do!


	6. Reactions

A/N: Something was mentioned in a review that I wanted to mention. When Dumbledore gave Hermione the notebook to use at 8 months it wasn't a typo or a blonde moment, don't worry it will be explained in this chapter.

Thank you, genesismom for your keen observations!

**Disclaimer: If I had a genie, I could wish to own Harry Potter and his universe, but since I don't have one, I can't wish for it.**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione sat on the couch right next to Severus and snuggled up to him.

"Everyone will be here in 5 minutes. I am so nervous. What if they hate me for this?" Hermione said and really seemed ready to panic. Wrapping his arms around her, he said, "Don't worry, they won't hate you. By the way, I told the teachers earlier today about the baby. Do you want to know what happened?"

She nodded and settle into his arms a lot calmer. Slowly at first, he told the story about the teachers meeting. She smiled and nodded at the part where Minerva exploded with her questions. As soon as he had told her the last of the story, there was a knock at the portrait. Hermione looked at Severus for a moment in mild panic and he nodded at her in encouragement. Standing up, she walked over to the portrait and opened it to allow all of her friends in. First came Draco and Harry, who went to sit on the loveseat that they seem to have taken over lately. Neville walked in and paused upon seeing Severus. Ginny and Luna walked to opposite sides of him and grabbed his arms. Pulling him, they all sat in the comfy couch Hermione had conjured before Severus had arrived. Closing the door, Hermione went and sat beside Severus but didn't touch him. She was so nervous, but she didn't really want to give anything away yet.

"Okay. I know you guys have been waiting all day to find out why I passed out yesterday in the Library." She waited a moment for them all to nod. Then, glancing at Severus for support, she continued. "Well, for the few nights before that I hadn't eaten any dinner and some times I would skip lunch as well. Being in the condition I am, my body was under too much stress." While saying all this, she was looking at Harry to watch for his reaction. When he didn't react, she was forced to continue. "When Severus took me to the Hospital Wing and I woke up early this morning, Madam Pomphrey informed us both that... I am... Ummm... Pregnant." This last word she said was only a whisper, but everyone heard it as if it was spoken normally. Glancing away, she waited for everyone to leave and never want to talk to her again. Surprisingly, she didn't hear anyone move. Slowly she glanced up and was surprised to find Harry and Draco smiling at her. Ginny had her hand over her mouth as if she was trying to hold in a laugh and Neville was nodding. She didn't know why anyone would nod in this situation, but she just put it down to him hanging out with Luna too much, who was also nodding.

"Why are you two nodding? Aren't you all going to walk out and never speak to me again? What is so funny Ginny?" Hermione asked all this and then looked at Severus with a questioning look. Shrugging, he reached his hand and placed it on her leg for comfort.

Finally Ginny reacted. Jumping to her feet and screaming, she ran over to Hermione to hug her. Hermione had never seen Ginny like this or expected this kind of reaction from her. With wide eyes, she hugged Ginny back and waited for her to stop screaming.

Finally, Ginny let Hermione go and stopped screaming. She started talking almost immediately.

"Oh My Gosh! This is so exciting. Congratulations, Hermione. Oh, and of course you too, sir." She remembered to turn to Snape at that moment. Severus had a strange look in his eyes at that moment, so, not sure what it was, Ginny shut up and went to sit back down. She really hoped he wasn't contemplating on how to dispose of the body after he killed her for that display. By this time Draco was laughing at her reaction.

"You are so pathetic, Weasley." Turning toward Hermione and Severus, he continued. "Can I assume that this is your baby, Sir?" After Severus nodded, Draco said, "Congratulations, both of you. So I am assuming you will be keeping the baby? What will you do when you get further along? Obviously you will be out of school by the time the baby is born, so that won't be a problem."

"Draco, you sound as if you have thought about all of this?" Hermione said and looked at Harry to see his reaction to it. When she saw his face covered in red, she had a pretty good idea why Draco had thought about it. Smiling, she looked back at Draco and said simply, "I see. Well, that's good to know, since you don't seem to want to tell us about it at the moment."

"We were going to tell you. I promise we were." Harry said reassuringly.

"Now I know I am missing something here. What the heck is going on? What aren't you telling us?" Ginny demanded, but Luna spoke to Hermione and changed the topic back to Hermione and Severus quickly.

"You're due in September, right?"

"Yes. September 18th. Just before my 19th birthday" Hermione answered suddenly realizing this. "Wow, that is such a coincidence. This is the best birthday present ever. Even though it wasn't planned." She looked at Severus and smiled.

"Actually, Hermione with your use of the time turner you will be turning 21. Didn't you know that?" Luna stated in her dreamy voice.

Hermione looked at Luna for a moment and then nodded. "You're right. Wow, that's great. And to answer your questions, Draco. Yes we are keeping the baby. I really don't believe in abortion. The reason that I am telling you now, is I was hoping you would help me when I get further along. Dumbledore has already said that he will find me some place to live so that Severus can have access to check on me. Also he has given me a notebook to use when I get further along." She paused and frowned. Looking at Severus, she said, "When he gave me that book he said not to use it until I was 8 months along, but I won't be in school when I am that far along. I will only be 6 months when we graduate. What was he thinking?"

Severus grinned. "The old mans going senile, he just made a mistake. Start using it when ever you feel you need to use it. Hopefully you don't get morning sickness, but if you do go ahead and use it. I know Dumbledore said not to, but there could be circumstances where you need to use it." Hermione nodded and smiled.

It was apparently Harry's turn to react now. Standing up, he walked over to Hermione and sat in the empty spot on the couch next to her.

"Are you happy about this baby?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I am. I was a bit surprised at first, but as soon as Severus told me that he was happy about it, I realized that this is what I wanted. I will definitely finish school way before the baby gets to be too big inside me, so that won't be a problem. I just hope it's not more than the one." Hermione laughed at that and turned to Luna, who was shaking her head. "Luna, why are you shaking your head? What is there to shake your head about?"

Luna tilted her head and looked at Hermione for a moment before she replied with, "You will see."

Shaking his head, Neville stood and walked over to Hermione to hug her. "Congratulations, Hermione, Sir."

Hermione watched Neville go to sit back down. She had noticed that he had been really quiet lately. Earlier when he said he had something he needed to tell her, she could tell it was important, but every time he tried to tell her and they would be interrupted, he would say it wasn't important and disappear for a while.

"Neville, You told me you needed to talk to me and Harry. There are no interruptions in here, so please tell us." Hermione asked.

Neville looked around at all of his friends. Plus his Teacher. Sighing, he said, "Well, I was on the seventh floor trying to find the room on requirement again. I was just looking for some place to be alone. I turned the corner into the hall that usually holds the door when I saw something I didn't ever expect to see again. Or maybe I should say someone. I saw..." Before he could continue, they all heard something at the door. It wasn't a knock. It was a voice.

"He saw me!"

A/N: Don't hate me! I love leaving you guessing. I hope you like this chapter!

Please Read and Review!


	7. Surprise!

Chapter 7

Hermione started to cry. She knew that voice, but she never thought she would ever hear it again. Looking at Harry, she saw that he and Ginny had also started to cry. They all turned as one to see Ron's ghost floating in front of the door, grinning. None of them reacted at first, but after her mind processed what it was seeing, she jumped up and ran towards him. She stopped just before she ran through him.

"Where? What are you doing here? Why are you here? I'm not complaining or anything, but I don't understand." She said, and realized that she was babbling.

"Mione, please don't cry. I'm here. I won't be going anywhere. As to why I'm here, it wasn't supposed to be my time yet, but death can't be undone, so I was allowed to come back as a ghost. I was told that you all would still need me and that was why I couldn't stay away from you guys. I know it's been a while since I died, but everything had to be sorted out first. You know, paperwork and all that." He said, the last part being in his joking voice.

Ginny and Harry finally got up and half walked, half ran towards Ron. They were all still crying. Hermione couldn't seem to stop. Laughing she said, "Bloody hormones."

Ron looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, I forgot. I am pregnant." She said after taking a breath to steady herself.

Ron's transparent jaw dropped. "What? Really? Wow, so that's what they meant." The last was said more to himself.

"What who meant? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, it's just when I died there was a voice telling me that it wasn't my time just yet, but that I would be reborn soon anyway. That's all." Ron said this as if it meant nothing, but Hermione's mouth gaped open.

"Wait, so you will be my son? I'm having a boy?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged.

"I guess."

At this point Severus couldn't hold his opinion in any longer.

"Great. I get a son that used to be Hermione's best friend. Hermione, you were right. That child is going to be SO much trouble." He shook his head. The others laughed softly at his exasperation. Sighing, he shrugged. "Oh, well. It can't be helped." Standing up he walked over to Hermione and put his arm around her. Kissing her quickly, he said, "I'll go and let you and your friends catch up with Ron. Bye." Leaning to her ear he whispered, "I Love you."

Hermione smiled and said, "I love you, too, Severus. Good Night." She loved how he didn't say he loved her out loud in front to her friends, but he didn't mind it when she said it loud enough for the others to hear it. She watched as he walked out the portrait door, before she turned towards Ron again. Still not quite sure if she should believe that he was there or not, she reached out and put her hand through his shoulder. Immediately shivering, she pulled her hand back and laughed at herself and at Ron's expression.

"That is sooo weird! I remember going through ghosts when I was alive but I didn't realize that they felt the same as we do." He said, shivering.

Hermione suddenly turned and walked back to her seat. Sitting heavily, she started to cry again. Ron floated over to her and hovered at her side.

"What's wrong now? Have I said something wrong again. I know I used to do that a lot when I was alive, but I was hoping to have been cured of that illness when I died." He said, trying to make her laugh. It didn't work how he wanted it to. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"I'm soo sorry! I didn't save you like I know I could have. I have all this information in my head and I study it for a reason, but when I need it the most.. it's like it disappeared. I sat there and let you die. Let my grandfather die. You were there trying to save me, and you succeeded, but I failed in my job. Keeping you and Harry safe was what I am supposed to do. I know all of these healing spells that would have saved you, but I just froze. I just couldn't think of any... At All!" Hermione said, and would have continued if Harry hadn't placed a hand on her shoulder just as Ron interrupted her tirade.

"You didn't do anything wrong! Yes, they did say that it wasn't my time to die yet, but I would have gone another way and soon anyway. You are the smartest person I know. You love the learning, and when I was alive I loved you so much. So much that I lost track of what you wanted. All I wanted was your love and your brain." The last was said with a chuckle. "That is something to be proud of, not mad about. If I had half of the information in that head of yours, I would be so happy, even if I couldn't really use it for much. I know you wanted to save me, and I know that it's hurting you to know that you couldn't save me anyway, but I'm kind of glad it happened this way." When Hermione looked at him oddly, he explained, "This way, I can comfort all of you and my family. I can let you all know that I am fine. And now that I know you're pregnant we can both look forward to that experience. Me being your son, is going to be so weird. Add to the fact that I will be part Snape as well, just makes it really creepy." He shivered and Hermione giggled and wiped her tears away.

"I really want to hug you right now. I am glad you are here to help me, even if you can't do anything physically." She giggled again and then looked over at Ginny. "I don't think I have giggled this much ever. It is sooo freaky. Don't you agree." Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, the last time I remember you giggling was when Ron was still alive." Ginny turned to her brother and smiled. " I am so glad that you're here for this. And mom and dad are going to be so relieved that they can talk to you again. They miss you... we all missed you so much. Especially your eating habits were missed. Mom always makes too much food these days."

Everyone was laughing at this. Harry was laughing so hard that, having sat down on the couch, fell off of it. Ron looked kind of confused. "What is so funny about that? I miss eating." He said wistfully.

They all settled into the furniture to talk again about anything and everything. As they all talked, Hermione looked around at her friends. Harry was again in Draco's lap in the arm chair. Draco's left hand was running through Harry's hair with so much affection that she wanted to cry. She was so happy for those two having found each other. Looking at the couch where Neville, Ginny, and Luna sat (In that order) laughing at something Ron had said as he floated in between the loveseat and sofa, she noticed something that she hadn't before between Ginny and Neville. They were sitting closer then they used to in the common room. Neville's hand was hidden behind Ginny in a 'I'm trying to appear comfortable, but I am really just trying to get closer to the girl' move. Hermione smiled and joined in the conversation, deciding to ask Neville about it later. Or maybe talk to Ginny about it.

A/N: Surprise! I hope you like it. I know it's been a while since I updated but not as long as last time.

Please push the blue button!

I hate having to do this but I keep getting all these adds and favorites (and I am soooo NOT complaining), but not as many reviews. Before I update again I would like to have 22 reviews all together.

Please, Please, Please!


	8. Lay About Love

Chapter 8

After a while no one had anything to update Ron about and it was about time for curfew, so they all decided to go to bed for the night. Hermione led everyone to the door to bid them all individual good nights. Ginny was the first up, of course.

"I am so glad I was invited here to learn about the baby and Ron." She said, hugging Hermione tightly. "I'm glad you are happy about the baby, and I am soooo excited for you both." Ginny continued with a grin on her face, not being able to keep the squeal out of her voice any longer. Hermione smiled at her.

"I'm glad that you are as excited about the baby as I am. I am also really scared. I will need all of my friends to help me through this." Hermione gave Ginny a final hug before she moved to wait so that Neville could hug Hermione and speak with her for a second.

"Why were you nodding when I told you about the baby?" She asked him.

"For two reasons actually. The First reason is that I kind of already knew that you were pregnant."

"What? How?" Hermione quickly asked.

"I am just very observant. I have to be because I am so shy, so much that hardly anyone tells me things. I noticed your dizzy spells. Like the one in Transfiguration, when we were trying to turn that pig into a chair. Harry and Draco were really busy working but I saw you drop your quill off the side of the desk and reach down to pick it up. When you came back up, you looked like you were about to pass out. I know about pregnancy only because my older cousin is married and I was around her when she was pregnant with her oldest daughter. She would tell me things about it that at the time I didn't want to know. Now I have to go. I will see you later." He finished, and turned to follow Ginny out the door.

"Wait, what about the other reason you knew?" Hermione called after him.

He turned to look at her and said really cryptically "You'll see"

She looked after him with a quizzical look on her face. Finally, she turned to Luna, who was waiting patiently for her turn.

Luna looked at Hermione for a moment with a puzzled look on her usually misted face, and then smiled. "You will both need to be patient. Nothing is as it seems."

"And why were you nodding when I told you I was pregnant? Same reason as Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no. I really don't pay attention to people around me. I knew because the wrackspurts told me. Normally they don't help people with things like this but they made an exception for me. Most people just think I am crazy, and that works just fine with me, but really I am just trying to listen to the important things. That's why they told me. Good night, Hermione." Luna said and skipped to the door.

Hermione turned to talk to Harry when she heard Luna say something. All she caught of it was, "… I saw… Vision… Not what they seem… Ron… Surprise..." Looking over her shoulder, she saw Luna had skipped down the hall and turned the corner in the direction of her common room.

Hermione shook her head and turned back to Harry. "Sorry. That girl is so weird. I like that she is so open about what she believes but..." Hermione trailed off shaking her head.

Harry laughed and gave her a comforting hug. "Don't worry. She won't bite you or hurt you in any way. Luna may be a little strange but she is still human. I have to go now, but Congrats on the baby. If you need anything just ask. It doesn't matter what it is or what time it is, just ask. Got it?" He told her, looking her in the eye with his eye brows raised. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Good Night, Harry." She said as Harry walked to the door and headed towards Griffindor tower. Hermione closed the door and turned around. She had expected to see Ron still there, but he had vanished. She looked at Draco in question.

"He said that he wanted to go look around the castle some more." He shrugged. Standing, He headed towards his room, saying good night just before he entered his room.

Hermione shook her head. It had been a very eventful day. Too much had happened in just a few hours. Of course, she realized that things were just starting to change. She walked into her room and headed for her bathroom. While undressing she caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror and stopped after she was done undressing. Placing her hands on her abdomen and turning to the side, she smiled and rubbed her belly.

"I already love you. I know your father does too. He may not say so, but he does." She sighed and smiled. "I can't wait to meet you, baby! I hope… ", She trailed off and dropped her hands. Still smiling, she headed into the shower to clean and get ready for bed. She knew that she didn't have to worry about school the next day for it was Saturday, but after she was ready for bed, she decided to finish her homework. She really didn't have much to do considering that she did most of her work in her spare time including during lunch, but she wanted to be sure she had everything exactly right.

When she was done going over all of her class work, she looked at the time. 3:26 am.

'Great! I am going to be so tired later this morning when Draco and Harry wake me up. I hope they don't since it is the weekend. Oh, well. I will just kick them out if they try to wake me up.' She thought as she moved her work and went to lie down. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to pounding on her door. Glancing at the clock she was surprised to see that it was already noon. Getting out of bed, she walked to the door and opened it to see Severus, Harry, and Draco. They all had a worried look on their faces.

"Why weren't you at breakfast? Are you okay? Do you need to go to madam Pomfrey? Are you getting morning sickness?" Severus asked in a rush and would have continued with his questioning if Hermione hadn't lunged at him and kissed him to shut him up. She heard Harry and Draco chuckle and shuffle slightly away from them. Hermione pulled away from Severus to wave at them and pull Severus into her room.

After the door closed the skipped to her bed and sat down and beckoned for him to sit next to her on the bed. He stared at her in confusion for a moment. When he didn't immediately move to sit she smiled.

"I wasn't at breakfast because I was up late last night and I was tired. No I don't need to see the nurse. No I am not getting morning sickness. Yes, I am just fine and so is the baby." The last she said with her hand on her abdomen.

Severus smiled so suddenly it surprised her. He walked over, sat next to her and placed his hand over hers. His face was in an expression she couldn't read.

"It didn't really sink in. We're having a baby. I know for a fact that this won't fully sink in until a lot further in the pregnancy, but I am starting to realize that it is real and I didn't just dream it." He smiled at her and she smiled back. They leaned towards each other and kissed.

The kiss was gently at first, but turned fierce and passionate quickly.

Without breaking the kiss, Hermione lay back on her bed and pulled him with her. His hands moved from where they had settled on her waist up to her breasts to cup them. Hermione broke the kiss to arch her head back and her breasts into the caress. Severus smiled. "Sensitive?"

Hermione nodded and said breathlessly, "About a week ago I noticed, but I didn't understand why then but I know why now. A perk of the pregnancy." She smiled and he laughed at the last remark.

He leaned forward to kiss her again before he used his thumbs to caress her nipples. Her reaction was the same as last time and he grinned. Moving his hands to the hem of her night shirt, he pulled it over her head and tossed it over the edge of the bed. Leaning down, he took one of her nipples into his mouth to suckle and used his other hand to pay the other nipple some attention. When he heard her gasp of pleasure, he almost grinned, but continued instead.

Hermione's hands had been bunching in the fabric of his shirt but now moved to the buttons at the front to start unfastening them. After that was accomplished she pushed it off of his shoulders. He rose to pull his arms out of the sleeves and let the garment drop to the floor. Sitting up, she kissed his chest and got a lick to his nipple before he pushed her back onto the bed to continue his perusal of her body.

After a few minutes of him torturing her with pleasure, she got fed up with not being able to do anything and tried to flip him onto his back. Not expecting this, he complied and rolled over onto his back. She straddled him and leaned forward to kiss him again. Leaving his lips, she trailed her lips down his neck, licking and kissing along the way. He grabbed her sleep shorts and pushed them and her knickers down her legs as far as he could. When she refused to move to help him remove them, waved his hand and they vanished.

"Hey, those were my favorite shorts." Hermione protested. He waved his hand again and the shorts and knickers appeared on the floor with her shirt. "Thank you" She said, smiling. She reached down to remove his pants as well, when she noticed that he had already done so. She looked at him with a pout. "No fair" Severus only smirked.

Severus flipped them both over again and settled between her legs. Leaning forward, he kissed her passionately before he thrust into her tight sheath. She gasped and moaned. "Oh! That feels sooo good! Move!" She said, trying to thrust herself onto him.

He immediately did as she asked. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Hermione cried out, "Yes! Like that! Ahhh!" He started to thrust faster. With him pistoning into her it didn't take long for them to both come. With a final thrust, she screamed his name. He released right after her and shot his seed deep inside her, before collapsing onto her.

When they both go their breath back, he rolled off of her and laughed. Turning her head, she looked at him in question. "Sorry, It's just that I only came to see if you were okay or if you needed to go to the hospital wing or not and we end up having sex again." After he said this, she smiled.

"Let's do something together today. Like have a picnic. Something." She suggested and stood up. He stood up as she walked over to her wardrobe to get a change of clothes. "Okay. We will have a picnic out by the lake."

"Well first I have to take a shower. You want to join me? Just for the shower, nothing else. I'm hungry." She replied to his look.

"Okay. We shower and then we go for a picnic. Let's go." He replied gathering his clothes. On his way to the bathroom, he swatted Hermione on the arse as she leaned over to pick up her bra, that she had dropped after taking it out of the drawer. She straightened immediately, yelping his name. He looked at her and grinned as she fake glared at him before laughing and following him into the bathroom for their shower.

A/N: Yayyyy! Thank you all for giving me the 22 reviews I asked for! And this was your reward. This is 4 whole pages of story and over 2,000 words. That's a record for me! Thank you all for favoriteing this story and reviewing it.

Also, I just wanted to let you know that I am about to start another story. It has been really getting on me to write it and I haven't been able to concentrate as well so I figured, why not just write it and get it out. So it will be up right after this chapter. It's called Erised Revealed. It is another Hermione/Severus Romance. I hope you go read it, too. Thanks!

I Hope you like this chapter!

Read and Review!


	9. The Picnic

A/N: I know that it has been about 2 months since I updated this story and I am soooooo sorry! Please don't hurt me! *Ducks behind an over turned table*

*Peeks over the edge* Onto the new Chapters. 2 new chapters for your patience.

Chapter 9

After their shower, they went down to the kitchens to get their picnic basket. Then they walked out the Great Hall doors and into the cold winter air. As they walked they debated on where they would sit to eat their meal. Hermione wanted to sit under her, Harry, and Ron's normal tree by the lake, but Severus wanted to go into the forest to a spot that he knew of that she would love.

"Hermione, please." Severus said and stopped walking. Picking up one of her hands in his free one, he continued, "Trust me. You will like this spot I wish to take you to and it is safe. None of the dangers in the forest will come near us." He waited until she reluctantly nodded, then pulled her by the hand towards the forest. It took them 20 minutes to reach the spot but when they did, Hermione gasped in wonder at what she saw.

The clearing was clear of ice but the trees surrounding it still held the icicles that were on all of the other trees through out the forest that they had just walked through. There were no words to describe the beauty of what she saw. The clearing was green and in full bloom as if it were spring and not the middle of winter. Several kinds of flowers were showing off their beauty to the cloud covered sun. Hermione let go of Severus's hand and ran to the middle of the clearing. Spinning, she laughed.

Severus stood on the edge of the green grass and just stared at his love. Before he had found the kitten, he had never really known what love was. Of course, there was his love for Lily, but now that he knew Hermione and loved her, he realized that his love for Lily wasn't the kind of love that you sacrificed everything for. Hermione was the one and only woman for him and he was so excited to meet this baby. He watched as Hermione spun around several times before she collapsed in a heap on the green ground, still laughing. She beckoned him over to her and patted the spot next to her. They had brought a blanket to place under them, but this spot had no patches of ice or wetness to cover.

He walked over and, setting the basket down, sat beside her. He was so glad that she seemed to like this spot.

"This place is so Beautiful! How did you find it? Why isn't it frosted like everywhere else? Did you.." He interrupted her with a laugh.

"Woah, slow down. First of all, I just stumbled upon it when I was a student and I wanted to be alone somewhere safe that wasn't in the castle. This place has been my secret since my 5th year at Hogwarts, when I was a student. This clearing has just never changed and I really don't know why. Maybe, Dumbledore enchanted it to never change with the seasons or something in the clearing just won't let it change. Whatever it is, I am so glad that it works this way." As he said this, he laid out the blanket and set the food on top of it. The elves had packed pot roast, potatoes, carrots, Pumpkin juice, and for dessert, Treacle Tart.

"Oh, Wow! That looks so good! I'm so hungry." Hermione exclaimed patting her stomach. Severus smiled and handed her a plate. As soon as she had the plate, Hermione practically lunged for the food and piled as much as she could on the plate. Severus was stunned for a moment, then started laughing. Hermione looked up from her plate, which she had just started to eat from. "What?" She asked confused as to what was so funny.

Severus just shook his head and helped himself to what was left of the food. They ate in silence for a little bit, just eating and appreciating the beautiful clearing. Finally Hermione put her empty plate down and said, "That was soo good!" Leaning back, she placed her hand on her stomach. Severus looked down at her stomach and smiled. Placing his plate on his right, he leaned over and placed his hand over hers. She looked at him and smiled. Then she looked questioningly at him.

"Are you sure you are okay with me having this baby? I don't know want to have it and then you change your mind." Hermione voiced her fears.

Severus looked up at her and smiled. Scooting over, he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed Hermione on the forehead, then on the lips. Pulling away, he said, "I would never lie to you. Especially about something as important as this. And I don't believe that I could ever change my mind about something to precious. I don't think this baby has quite gotten to me, but I know that as soon as I see him or her I am going to be so enamored with them, I would not be able to think of anything but them and you. I Love you. I.. Bloody Hell! I am getting so sappy." Severus burst out with a laugh. Hermione laughed with him feeling much better. "Don't ever tell any of your friends about this."

"As if they would believe me that you would ever be sappy about anything." Hermione said continuing to laugh.

Severus settled down to a smile and just watched Hermione in her happiness. After she had settle down a little bit, he gently lifted her face up to his with his finger under her chin. Lowering his head, he kissed her gently and lovingly. She responded in kind for a few minutes, then circled her arms around his neck to pull him closer. The kiss quickly progressed from gentleness to passion. Severus urged Hermione backwards to lay on the soft grass. Hovering over her, he released her lips and slowly kissed down her neck to her fully buttoned Pink shirt. When he reached the last piece of skin that was visible, he moved one hand up to undo one button at a time and kiss the newly exposed skin. When he had finished undoing the shirt, he pushed it aside and fondled one of her lace covered breasts. She bowed up in response and moaned her pleasure. He loved how this pregnancy was making her so responsive to him.

Hermione moaned again and then stilled. "Wait. We can't do this out here." Severus looked up from her breast.

"Why not? No one can or will see us. We are too far from the school for anyone to see." He replied.

"But I don't feel right doing this here. I'm sorry. We can continue this in one of out rooms." She suggested with a smile. Severus looked at her for a moment and then smiled. Removing his hand, he re buttoned her shirt and sat up, pulling her with him. Turning towards the basket and the dishes that had held the food, he packed everything up including the blanket and stood up holding the basket in his right hand. Turning toward Hermione, he held out his left hand for her to take and, when she took it, pulled her up next to him. All he said before they set off was, "Let's Go", and off towards the school they began to walk.

As they walked through the forest, Hermione looked around. What she saw startled her. Glowing eyes of red, yellow, and white were following their progress through the trees. None of the creatures seemed to be moving towards them, but Hermione didn't want them to have the chance to attack them. Turning to Severus, she said.

"We are being watched. That is really creepy. Should we do something to dissuade them from attacking us?" She saw Severus glance toward some of the eyes and away.

"Don't worry. If they attack, we can defend our selves pretty easily. Those creatures are mostly Centaurs and Unicorns. As you probably know, Unicorns aren't known for attacking anyone or anything. Centaurs don't like to attack, if they have a problem with any humans they tend to try talking with them first." Severus said, offhandedly.

Just as Hermione nodded, several of the creatures stepped into the light.

A/N: I am so sorry about not updating this story for so long. I'm not as into writing this story as I was, But I am NOT going to stop writing it. By the end of this year, I am going to have 12 chapters. That is my goal.

Thank you for sticking with me!

I will try to update within the next few weeks.

Please Review!


	10. Forest Chaos

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of any of the associated items.

Severus and Hermione stood in the forest and waited while the magical creatures walked toward them. There were 2 Centaurs, one unicorn, and one creature they didn't recognize immediately. At first, it looked human, but there was something about it that didn't seem quite right for a human. Severus grinned when he realized what it was. He shifted his gaze to the two Centaurs. One had blond hair and green eyes. He carried a bow and a quiver of arrows over one of his broad, muscular shoulders, and his fur was a golden yellow color. The other centaur had black hair and green eyes. He carried a war hammer in his right hand, but he wasn't holding it threateningly. His fur was a dark brown color with a black tail. The 4 creatures stopped a few feet in front of the couple. By this point, Hermione had grabbed his arm and was gripping it tightly. He could tell she was scared.

"Hermione, don't worry. They aren't here to hurt us. Especially not you. Unicorns love babies and pregnant women. Don't ask me why, they just really seem to." Severus leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear. This seemed to calm Hermione down for the most part. Her grip on his arm relaxed, but she still kept a hold of it. He turned back to the creatures and asked, "What do you need? You are scaring my... girlfriend." He hesitated before the last word. He had never actually thought about what Hermione was to him besides the woman he loved and he had never called anyone his girlfriend before. Hermione looked up at him and smiled at the hesitation.

The unknown creature stepped forward. "Hello, Blessed one. My name is Oriole Aurelia. I am here to inform you of what is to come. Your child is special." He said in a deep but smooth voice. It wasn't as deep as Severus' was, but it was only a few decibels off.

"What do you mean? How do you know this? And what are you? I can tell you are not human but I can't quite place why." Hermione said, placing her hand that wasn't holding onto Severus over her stomach, over her baby.

"Don't worry, I am not here to hurt anyone. I am a Silva Vita." He said, bowing. "My kind are part vampire, part elf, and part Nymph. Most of the prophecies that you have heard about were told by a Silva Vita. We prefer not working with wizards but at times we are required to. Recently, our Prophecy keepers ran across a prophecy that is centuries old that they had no record of. They finally figured out that it came from a Silva Vita Wizard named Merlin. We haven't been able to completely decipher it but we have the subject of it. What we believe is that your child is the one it speaks of."

"Well, What does this prophecy say exactly? Maybe we can further translate it." Hermione suggested.

Oriole spoke the prophecy:

"Mother of a Lion

Father of a Snake

Both Betrayers of Evil

One will be known the other not.

The product of this union shall be powerful

More powerful than the most

The one who walks alone but not

Will bow to them unwillingly."

Hermione and Severus looked at each other for a moment, both thinking about the baby. 'I hope this doesn't turn out like Harry's prophecy.' Hermione thought.

"This prophecy kind of sounds like the one about Harry. The first part certainly sounds like us. 'Mother of a Lion, Father of a Snake, Both Betrayers of Evil.' Our house animals are a Lion and a Snake. We have both betrayed Evil, whether it knows it or not. 'One will be known the other not.' I would assume the one known would be me, since I am Harry Potters best friend. 'The product of this union shall be powerful.' As you said," She nodded toward the Silva Vita, who was listening intently. "That clearly states that our child will be very Powerful. I hope that's a good thing. But the next 2 parts are kind of confusing. 'More Powerful than the most.' The most what? And who is the-one-who-walks-alone-but-not? The last one kind of makes sense. This child will make the-one-who-walks-alone-but-not bow unwillingly to them. What exactly could this mean?"

Severus and Hermione looked at each other for a moment. They were both thinking the same thing.

'This is Just Great!'

The Silva Vita backed away, having given them the message he was sent to give.

The next to approach was the Unicorn. As it stepped forward, it's golden horn began to glow softly. The creature stopped just in front of Hermione and, lowering it's head, touched her stomach with it's horn. Her Stomach began to glow with the same light as the horn. Hermione didn't feel any different. Not sick, not disoriented, nothing, so she said and did nothing, holding perfectly still. After only a few moments, the Unicorn raised its horn, dropped it's head in a nod, and turned to walk into the forest. Hermione placed a hand on her stomach as she watched it walk away, and she wondered about what it had been doing.

The last to approach was the blonde Centaur. The black one just watched his companion and kept an eye out for danger.

"We have only come to inform you of what we have seen in the stars the last few nights. Nothing is as it seems. Your child will be powerful but not the way you believe. I can not tell you much, just that there is one who can subdue them. Be careful." He finished and turned around to walk back in to the forest with the black centaur following.

Hermione and Severus watched the Silva Vita as he bowed to them and then slowly backed into the forest and disappeared. Hermione turned towards Severus and said, "Well, this was an interesting picnic. I hope the next time we have one, that this doesn't happen again." She laughed and, grabbing his hand, started walking towards Hogwarts.

Authors Note: I know this chapter is a short one. I haven't had many ideas for this story lately, but I am getting it done... I hope you like this chapter!

I will update again soon, but if not before Christmas.

Merry Christmas One and All!


	11. Author's Note: Please Read

I usually hate it when I am waiting for a chapter and instead get an author's note, so I hate doing this, but I don't want you all to think I have forgotten about this story.

I know that I haven't updated in quite a while and I am sorry for that. I had writers block, but that went away a few weeks ago and I had been working on two of my stories, and now my computer is not working. I am working on my mother's old computer.

I would love to be able to give you all a new chapter, and I am sorry that I can't, but these last 2 weeks have been the worst of my life so far.

I lost one of my best friends to a car accident, then my brother lost his dad's dad, and now we have lost our mom's dad, who was the grandpa we grew up with. I am just not in a moment or emotion where I can write a good story without making it very morbid or sad or completely off topic. So I am going to take some time to grieve for meshele, Dean, and grandpa Harold and I will be back as soon as I can.

Thank you all for staying with me!

I hope you have an amazing month.

Ayanna88


End file.
